Suzuki
Suzuki (鈴木) is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a junior lightweight professional boxer from the Kawahara Boxing Gym. Background Suzuki is a former club-mate of Itagaki Manabu from his Amateur Days in Inter-High. History Part II Seiken Arc After Suzuki won his debut match by decision win, he met Itagaki Manabu afterwords. He was surprised Itagaki would attend his match. Itagaki thought his win was cheap, but Suzuki joked about Itagaki losing his debut match by KO. Itagaki wanted to know why he moved to Junior Lightweight. Suzuki mentioned that he didn't want to face Itagaki or Imai Kyōsuke again, beside the featherweight class have quite a few monsters to worry about like Ippo and Miyata Ichirō from his gym. Suzuki thought being a Pro was tough with headbutts an elbows flying at them from nowhere. He felt he like he was about to give up more than a few times, but when he left the gym Miyata told him something that helped him win. Itagaki wanted to know what it was, and Suzuki told him it was "Good Luck". Itagaki was surprised that was it, but Suzuki told him something like that was a big deal at their gym, where he was smiling and patted him on the shoulder even. He added that since Miyata was so successful and private, where he doesn't talk much at the gym. He was stoic whenever he saw him so that Miyata was hard to approach. Every time he sparred or shadowboxed, everyone focus on him since everyone in the gym looked up to him. He added that Miyata's been in a good moved since he was going to fight Ippo. Itagaki told him that Ippo was strong, and Suzuki told him the same. As Itagaki was leaving, Suzuki added that would like to see that match just as a regular boxing fan since it will be an awesome fight. Scratch Arc Itagaki invited him out to eat some really good ramen, and they went to Chūka Soba. After Itagaki introduced him to Aoki Masaru and Kimura Tatsuya. Suzuki was looking forward to this meal since Itagaki offered to pay for it. Aoki and Kimura told him to sit next to him. Suzuki told Itagaki there was a bad vibe in the shop, when Aoki noted the ramen was on the house but only if he answered their question. Kimura asked him if he went to Kawahara Boxing Gym, that was when Suzuki realised who they were from Kamogawa Boxing Gym. He yelled at Itagaki for luring him there. Aoki told him that if he answered honestly, he will get some delicious ramen and be able to leave in one piece. Kimura wanted to know why Miyata backed out of his match with Miyata since he kept Ippo waiting a long time. Aoki added depending his answer, they might head to his gym after it. Kimura couldn't believe it was Miyata's decision, and he thought it was his gym that agreed to the match with the Interim Champion since they were scared of Ippo since Ippo was a tough opponent. Suzuki told him they didn't chicken out of the match, since everyone was looking forward to it. They asked if it was Miyata, but Suzuki told them Miyata doesn't chicken out since he not that kind of man. Itagaki agreed with him, but wanted any details on it since he knows how much Ippo was looking forward to it and considered retiring. He added that there may be no helping the match that didn't happen, but what about Ippo's years of pent up feeling for it where he needs a reason for it. Suzuki didn't know why Miyata cancelled it, and no one else understood why either. Miyata was looking forward to the match too. Aoki gave him the ramen. Kimura was surprised Miyata did it what ever the reason. Aoki didn't think Miyata felt like an friend anymore, where they should cut ties with him. Red Lightning Arc Blind Step Arc Speed Zone Arc Part III Post-Towards a Resolution Arc While Miyata was training, Suzuki asked him about his opinion on Sendō Takeshi vs Alfredo Gonzales match. Suzuki and other gym-mates believed Sendō was in for it now, since he lost to Ippo twice, and Ippo lost to Alfredo, where the match was out of Sendō's league. Even though they were ranked #2 and #3rd, they believed the gap between them might be bigger. Miyata pointed out that they should not use Ippo as a measuring stick, and in boxing the match up is key. Suzuki realized that even though Alfredo beat Ippo, there was no guarantee that he will defeat Sendō. Miyata mentioned that the punch Alfredo used to defeat Ippo, the right counter, it was a perfect punch. Everyone in the gym agreed with his view point, and Miyata added that for a counter puncher, Sendō was the most dangerous opponent they could face since he was unpredictable, where a careless mistake can spell defeat. When inside the ring with Sendō, he puts a lot of pressure on the opponent where it seemed like they are inside a cage with a ferocious beast. Suzuki asked if Miyata believed Sendō would win, but Miyata thought he didn't know for sure. He believed Alfredo's exponentially powerful weapon to be ineffective on him. After he said that, Suzuki felt Miyata might be able to help Nakatsuka with his problem that he wasn't able to solve. Nakatsuka didn't feel that he could ask Miyata, but Suzuki believed Miyata was in a good mood today. When Miyata knew who he was, he wanted to know what the problem was. Nakatsuka was afraid to tell him, but Suzuki explained that he was having trouble with his homework. He added since he joined the gym, his parent believed that the reason he was struggling academically in school was because of boxing even though he barely does anything when he was at the gym. Miyata wondered if the other gym member could help him with it since it is middle school level math problem, but Suzuki mentioned they couldn't. Nakatsuka gave him his homework when Miyata asked for it. As Miyata was looking at, his gym-mates were congratulating him, and believed that he wouldn't get yelled at by his parents until he saw Miyata leaving. He asked where he was going since he was going to solve the problems, but Miyata mentioned he had go to work. He planned to take it with him, and bring it back to the gym with the answers during practice tomorrow as he left. Match History Appearance Trivia *Suzuki appears from time to time in the story at Kawahara Boxing Gym, where Miyata is explaining his thoughts on a match. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Kawahara Boxing Gym Category:Boxers Category:Junior Lightweights Category:Full Name Unknown Category:Unknown Boxing Record Category:0 Fights Loss